winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Make It Happen
Make It Happen is a song heard in the twenty-sixth and final episode of Season 8, "Written in the Stars". Lyrics |-|English= If I look back to where we started together (I clearly see that there is nothing impossible) Know what you want and keep believing in yourself (And you will see that everything will be possible) Now everything is fine Now everything is awesome Whoah-oh-oh Come on let's make it happen There's nothing we can't do A smile will make it happen 'Cause now it's me and you Whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Just keep on dreaming Whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Let's make it happen now I shared with you my tears, my pain and my laughters (And now I see that there is nothing impossible) Eyes in the eyes we've been a light in the darkness (And now you see that everything will be possible) Now everything is fine Now everything is awesome Whoah-oh-oh Come on let's make it happen There's nothing we can't do A smile will make it happen 'Cause now it's me and you Whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Just keep on dreaming Whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Let's make it happen now Come on let's make it happen We'll dance the night away A friend will make it happen You know we're here to stay Whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Just keep on dreaming Whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Let's make it happen All along the music keeps us together You and me, we gonna be friends forever Don't think about what might have been Just hold on to your dreams! Now everything is awesome Woah-oh-oh Come on let's make it happen There's nothing we can't do A smile will make it happen 'Cause now it's me and you Whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Just keep on dreaming Whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Let's make it happen now Come on let's make it happen We'll dance the night away A friend will make it happen You know we're here to stay Whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Just keep on dreaming Whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Let's make it happen now |-|Italian= Se guardo in dietro quando tutto ha iniziato So che se siamo insieme niente è impossibile Inseguiro i miei sogni senza fermarmi Perché se stiamo insieme tutto è possibile Adesso tutt'ok è un giorno eccezionale Whoa-ooh Succede se ci credi Dai prova insieme a me Con lo sorrisi accendi Il mondo intorno a te Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Come in un sogno Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Che è sempre insieme a noi Abbiamo combattuto mille bataglie So che se siamo insieme niente è impossibile Abbiamo acceso il buio con la speranza Perché se stiamo insieme tutto è possibile Adesso tutt'ok è un giorno eccezionale Whoa-ooh Succede se ci credi Dai prova insieme a me Con lo sorrisi accendi Il mondo intorno a te Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Come in un sogno Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Che è sempre insieme a noi Succede se ci credi Dai balla insieme a me Basta un amico e accendi La festa intorno a te Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Come in un sogno Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Che è sempre insieme Io e te come due stelle lucenti Io e te saremo amiche per sempre Combattero te quello che ho E non mi arrendero È un giorno eccezionale Succede se ci credi Dai prova insieme a me Con lo sorrisi accendi Il mondo intorno a te Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Come in un sogno Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Che è sempre insieme a noi Succede se ci credi Dai balla insieme a me Basta un amico e accendi La festa intorno a te Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Come in un sogno Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Che è sempre insieme noi Trivia Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 Songs (Winx Club)